


For the love of the Bend

by holographicghost



Category: Futurama
Genre: M/M, Not porn, Short, ambiguous - Freeform, bender has feelings, cursing, fry is a mamas boy but too hardcore, jk, just read it plz, long rant, not romance but could be, robosexuals r at it again, this is angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographicghost/pseuds/holographicghost
Summary: Everyone has feelings, even hedonistic robots with too many cigars and a best friend he doesn't deserve.





	For the love of the Bend

I know everything about my meatbag. I know he misses his crappy human life in the 20th century. I know he’s almost as lazy as me, and craves nostalgia more than anything else in the world. Of course, he’s never told me any of this. It was kinda obvious, though. The dummy makes himself so obvious all the time. What with the buying of the old gross fish and the crying about his dead dog and what-not. [I cringe a bit at this-or at least as much as I can. It’s cold when you’re made of metal. Hard to feel things] He tries to replace me all the time. And it’s not that I’m jealous-because I’m not. It’s just because I’m so great and marvelous, how could anyone ever abandon me?

I’ve killed people. Thousands, probably. My wires are made for indirect murder and my arms are made to bend metals that shouldn’t be put with other metals. It’s deadly. I’m deadly. I stopped being a pawn when I found out how many people I’d killed. They don’t tell us, when we report to work every day on a losers salary, what we’re doing. It’s like we aren’t even people. But you can’t just endow someone with sentience and pretend it never happened. That’s cruel. Cruel like the metals I bent to kill people in those suicide booths. It’s the most indirect form of manslaughter, but I couldn’t live with myself knowing I’d done it. People don’t deserve to die-they naturally get to live. Which is more than I can do.

Fry came into my room one day -which to his stupid standards is more like a closet- frantically trying to wake me up and asking me to sleep with him. At first I slapped him-hard. But after he explained that he didn’t want to fuck me we were cool. So-after much teasing on my part and solemn yet grateful resignation on his- I sat on a chair in the corner of his room and watched him until he fell asleep. Something about a recent horror movie he’d seen and how it would turn up under his bed. Dumb fuck. I checked under there and there was only dirty laundry. He could have checked it himself, saved me the trip near his sleeping body. [nobody can hurt the only person I’d damn myself to hell for]. Stupid meatbag. Worthless pile of skin and bones.

He never talks to me. Not that I want him to. He’s so emotional as it is, but about dumb stuff on the TV and I never know what’s on his mind. From the moment I met him I could tell it wasn’t just static. He’s not as dumb as people think he is. He’s the sweetest dummy in the world. [He never talks to me doesntheloveme hehuggedmeonce iwanttohughimback].

I don’t know much about the world. But the best part of my day is coming home with him and doing dumb stuff together. I wouldn’t change our drinking games and all my circuits marathons for anything in the entire world. Not even a life time supply of booze. God that’s such a faggot thing to say, but it’s true. So robo-god help me, it’s true as hell and I’m the happiest with a beer in one hand and my Fry in the other. 

Oh, god.

**Author's Note:**

> ....  
>  I wanted to express all the feelings and over-analysis I put into this show via angsty fanfiction. Hope you liked it and thanks for reading like and subscribe I put out new videos every-  
> just comment and tell me how you liked it. Thanks


End file.
